marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Cyttorak (Earth-616)
Lord of Oblivion, Master of the Raging Storm, One True Rage-Father, Cy ---- Cyttorrak, Cytorrak | Identity = No Dual | Identity2 = (existence unknown to Earth's general population) | Affiliation = ; uncertain relationship with other mystic principalities | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Crimson Cosmos; South Korea | Gender = Male | Height = Variable | Weight = Variable | Eyes = Variable | Hair = Variable | UnusualSkinColour = Red | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Demon Lord of the Crimson Cosmos; object of worship, would-be conqueror | Education = | Origin = Mystic principality; Demon and God | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Roy Thomas; Geof Isherwood | First = Strange Tales #124 | First2 = (Mentioned) (Likeness/statue) | HistoryText = Cytorrak is an immensely powerful entity described as being both a god and a demon. Cytorrak was at one time worshiped on Earth until he was banished to the Crimson Cosmos due to unrevealed circumstances. Octessence 1,000 years ago, Cyttorak participated in the Wager of the Octessence, a contest between himself, Watoom, Valtorr, Balthakk, Farallah, Ikonn, Krakkan, and Raggadorr, to determine which of them was the most powerful. Each being would use a magical artifact to create avatars out of the first human to touch it. Once one human had been transformed, others would be drawn to the remaining artifacts. These humans, called Exemplars, would conquer humanity and fight each other to the death until only one was left standing. Whoever's avatar was left standing would be the winner. Cyttorak created the Crimson Gem as his artifact and placed it in his temple in what would one day become Korea, guarded by a demon called Xorak. Centuries ago, an order of monks attempted to summon Cyttorak to Earth but mistakenly summoned his destructive aspect instead. A pair of rival sorcerers, Gomurr and Tar, succeeded in sealing this aspect within the Crimson Gem. Juggernaut Cyttorak would occasionally send the Crimson Gem into the outside world, transforming any who came into contact with it into the Juggernaut. It is believed that due to Gomurr and Tar's manipulation of the Gem, other Exemplars were not created. Charles Xavier and his step-brother Cain Marko were serving in Korea during a police action. Marko fled enemy shelling and hid in a cave. Xavier, not wanting to see his step-brother jailed for desertion, went after him. Once inside, Marko found the Crimson Gem. The educated Xavier recognized the cave as the Temple of Cyttorak and warned Marko not to touch it. However, Marko disobeyed and grabbed the gem, transforming him into the Juggernaut. Fear Itself When the Juggernaut was transformed into Kuurth, Cyttorak believed he finally started acting as Cyttorak had always wished him to. However, Kuurth served the Serpent, not Cyttorak. Magik revealed this to the crimson being, who became enraged, and offered him to chose a new avatar, so Cyttorak took his power back from Marko. Magik intended to become the new avatar herself, but Colossus intercepted, becoming the new Juggernaut instead, much to the displeasure of Kitty Pryde, Piotr's girlfriend at the time. Favorite Avatar After becoming the host of the Phoenix Force, Colossus asked Cyttorak to release him just as he did with Cain when he began serving another. Cyttorak refused, stating that Colossus was his favorite avatar in over thousands of years because he engaged in destructive battles constantly, while Cain, as a villain, would spend most of his time hiding from heroes and only provided short bursts of destruction and stated that the Phoenix Force itself is a force of destruction which makes their goals similar to one another. Cyttorak then gave his blessing to his avatar to keep doing what he does. Colossus tried to force Cyttorak to release him by using the Phoenix Force, but Cyttorak stated that within their own realms demon lords were outside of the natural order, and merely returned Colossus to Earth. The Once and Future Juggernaut Colossus was eventually freed from Cyttorak's influence by his sister Magik. It wasn't long before Cyttorak sent his gem back to Earth where it appeared in a temple in Thailand dedicated to Cyttorak. The gem drew various people to claim its power, including Cyttorak's former avatars Cain Marko and Colossus. The X-Men went to the temple to prevent this from happening. However, they were unable to prevent the Living Monolith from claiming the gem and becoming the new Juggernaut. Needing to stop the Monolith, Colossus met with Cyttorak and tried to coerce him into giving him enough power to kill Cyttorak himself so they could fight to the death. Instead, Cyttorak chose to make Marko the Juggernaut once again and give him even more power than before. | Powers = Cyttorak exists as a deity with enormous magical power. His powers are such he can lend the use of such past dimensions via avatars and spells that invoke his name including the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | CustomSection1 = | CustomText1 = *Crimson Bands of Cytorrak *Crimson Crystals of Cytorrak *Seven Bands of Cytorrak *Crimson Cage of Cytorrak *Crimson Circle of Cytorrak | Equipment = *Crimson Gem of Cyttorak *Screaming Masks of Cytorrak *Crimson Brand of Cyttorak | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Cytorrak has formed a number of elf-like beings which worship him. | Trivia = * The Valkyrie with her sword, Dragonfang, was unable to sever the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak, yet Black Knight with the Ebony Blade could. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Dimensional Rulers Category:Power Bestowal Category:Immortals Category:Cyttorak Cult